Blinded by False Love
by allthingsfantasylover
Summary: Flora's friends kept telling her that Jared was cheating on her but she never believed them until she caught him herself. Will Helia, her best friend, bring her back and confess his feelings or is it too late? one or two cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

Blinded by False Love

Summary: Flora's friends kept telling her that Jared was cheating but she never believed them until she caught him herself. Angry, hurt and frustrated Flora closed herself off from her friends. Will Helia, her best friend, bring her back and confess his feelings or is it too late for both of them?

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or any songs used. I only own the plot and any characters that are unfamiliar unless otherwise noted.

Helia nodded as he listened to his best friend talk about her boyfriend. When she had finished Helia sighed. "Flora, what do we have to do to prove that Jared is cheating?"

"He's not cheating! Why is everyone so against him?" Helia debated between telling her the truth or the fact that he had witnessed him cheating on her. He decided against both.

He sighed again. "Look Flora, you don't believe the reasons we tell you. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. Until you see the truth, don't come back here and don't talk about your boyfriend-"

"He's my fiancé!"

"Don't talk about your fiancé around me."

Flora ran out of the house and to her car. She raced to the apartment she shared with her fiancé. As she reached it she could hear moans and groans coming from their room. She raced in and stopped short. "They're right. You lying, cheating bastard!" She yelled at him. She threw the ring at him and grabbed her stuff. "You could have dumped me if you didn't love me. Have a nice life!" She stormed out and put her stuff in her car. She sat there for a few minutes hurt and disappointed. Her ex-fiancé came running towards her but she took off before he reached her. She raced to her best friend's house. She knocked but he didn't answer. She tried her other friends but they were all at work. For the first time in her life Flora was utterly and completely alone. She went looking at apartments and bought the cheapest one. She quit her job when her boss told her she needed to clean up her attitude. She stayed in her apartment for several months before her friends realized they hadn't seen or talked to her in months.

Helia spotted her when they were out on a group date. He couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes or the fact that the sparkler that made her eyes shine was missing. He ran over to her. "Hey Flora, I haven't seen you in several months. How are things with Jared?"

"Didn't you know that Jared got married to a model? You were right the entire time. Excuse me. I have to get home." She hurried away. Helia watched her leave.

His friend Riven came over and patted his shoulder. "She's changed Riven. She doesn't have that sparkle in her eyes. It seems like she hasn't slept in days. She's not the same." Helia's shoulders were slumped.

"You care for her as more than a friend don't you?"

"I don't know anymore. The last time I saw her she was venting about Jared and I told her that until she saw the truth that she wasn't welcome at my house."

Riven face palmed his forehead. "That explains the cold shoulder. Dude, go after her and talk to her. She needs a friend more than ever."

"What's the point? She obviously doesn't care. She only spoke four sentences to me."

"Damn it all to hell! She's hurting! She needs someone to talk to. She needs you more than ever!"

Musa walked over and slapped Helia. "I know Flora and not only is she hurting because of Jared, she's probably hurting because of what you said. She needs her best friend! Don't make me slap you again. Not to mention she's closing herself off which could lead to suicide!"

"Hell no, that's not happening!" Helia took off after Flora. He caught up to her and stopped her. "Flora, please listen to me."

"I think you've said enough."

"Flora, please listen. Hear me out and then you can ban me from you but please hear me out. I'm begging you."

"You have five minutes. Start talking."

"It's hard to explain but whenever you vented to me about Jared distancing himself all I could think about is how you could do so much better than him. Flora, we've known each other since diapers. I know every embarrassing moment you've had. I know you better than you know yourself. Don't freak out when I do this please." Flora nodded. Helia tentatively leaned in and ever so softly brushed his lips by hers. "I love you Flora. I have ever since I realized my feelings towards you were more than friendly."

Flora cut him off by kissing him. Flora's arms twisted around his neck as his arms twisted around her waist. "Are you kidding me Flora? How long did you wait before you got together with this freak?"

"Jared." Flora spat. "Helia is my best friend." Helia's heart dropped at this. "You knew he was my best friend. You're married; you have no right to accuse me of cheating. Thank god I hadn't even kissed you yet. Helia is the one I love. Our relationship was just a stepping stone in the direction I needed to go. Stay out of my life! Musa, you know what to do. Girls, get in your positions. Boys, take a couple of steps back. 'Revenge is sweet' is on the street." Flora's eyes had a cold, hard look in them. "I wouldn't doubt if part of this song is true. Girls, join in on the chorus." Flora took her guitar and started singing. She knew this had been coming and she was ready and back with a vengeance. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart but that very same night you tore it apart. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone handsome. Once bitten and twice shy; I try to hide but you're still finding me. How is that? Why can't you leave me be? You're married now and I've found someone better. Merry Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it. With a note say 'I am yours' I meant it. You've played me for a fool; it is not gonna happen again. Last Christmas I gave you my heart but that very same night you tore it apart. This year to save me from tears I'll give it someone handsome." She sang with a loud voice. She ended the song and signaled to the girls to pick up the rhythm. "1, 2. 1, 2, 3! American girls and American guys will always stand up and salute we'll always recognize when we see ol' glory fly. There are a lot of men dead so we can sleep in peace at night when we lay down our heads." She finished the song with a bang and turned on her heel. "Back off and stay out of my life."

"Remind me to never piss her off." Helia told his best friend.

"You know you still love me."

"I did once upon a time but you went and cheated on me. I despise you. Helia is the one I love." Flora walked over to Helia and he held her close. Jared tried to reach for her but Riven stepped in front of them and cracked his knuckles. Jared bolted like the hounds of hell were after him. "Coward! Weakling! Wimp! Scaredy cat! Coward!" She yelled after him. Helia held her close and she calmed.

"Phew! For a moment I thought the band would break apart. We have our lead singer back. You go girl!" Musa told her friend.

"That was amazing girls. Absolutely fantastic! If I hadn't been here I wouldn't believe it to be true. You girls have talent." Someone told them. "What do you say you girls come down to the studio and record?"

Musa glanced at Flora who shook her head no. "Sorry, our band leader says no and her word is law when it comes to the band."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to hit the charts? See the world?"

Flora spoke from Helia's arms. "Musa said no, I'm saying no. We only do the band for fun and you only saw this performance because of an ex-fiancé. Besides we don't need to hit the charts or see the world because we are right where we want to be. With our boyfriends. Now if you'll excuse us. We have things to do, places to be, things to buy, movies to see. Not to mention the catching up on each other's lives." With that the group walked away with the boys' arms around the girls' waists.

**THE END!**

My first complete story. Hope you like. Please read and review even if it's complete.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!

Not a chapter, this story is to remain a oneshot unless I say otherwise. Many people are asking for another chapter. If you want a chapter story, check out my other two stories. Thank you.


End file.
